B0ss
b0ss (Pronounced "bá-ûz") is an honorary title in the Filthy Frank Universe, popularized by Pink Guy. b0ss is most often used to address Filthy Frank and perhaps Chin-Chin, noting to their status as multi-dimension masters. However, for Frank, it is only an honorary title as he holds no real power outside of the power of Friendship. The reason Frank is not a true multi-dimension master is because his kind of dominance could be catastrophic and he certainly ranks lower than other ruling powers, like the dark lord. Without his friends, senpai would be powerless for he is instead simply what brings them together. A body of people acting as the ruler. Because he is the representative of this democracy, only he is called b0ss. b0ss can also be used to respectfully ask for someones attention, such as instead of saying "Hello" to a stranger, you would say "ey b0ss". However this does not mean that they hold any true power; it is only a sign of submission and respect, similar to how the British may address a stranger as "squire" or "governor." Pink Guy is known for popularizing the word, as he uses it as a title for almost every being because he is in all ways a lower life-form than most creatures. Red Dick uses "b0ss" to refer to almost all brands of food, notably except Spice, perhaps because of Chin-Chin's connections to Spice Land. b0ss ''is now officially a meymey, with retards such as "TheEditerEMH"'' and "Nijigahara" ''making some sort of effortless youtube-poops featuring the voice of Papa Franku. Origin Filthy Frank or some of his frizzles has stated on twitter that "the whole concept of "hey boss" came from an old brown dude who worked in a cafeteria and it looked like he had cancer and he said "hey boss". The birth of ''b0ss ''(then still boss) can be heard here, where two fellows of the crew behind the show (one presumably Joji) asked for the Pusi, combining these two major slang jokes into a gigantic abomination. The firstest public usage of boss was within the video ‘GAY IS A BAD WORD’ where he quotes “''hello, boss”. Soon, with the video "CAN I HABE PIZZA PLS", two major things were acomplished. First of all, the third and final statement/question was added for usage with boss, "can i habe pizza pls", ''added to the other two, ''"gimmie da pusi" and "I habe kanzer". Secondly, the term had evolved from "hello boss" to the "hey b0ss" ''were all familiar with now. Shortly after, the video "COOKING WITH FRANK ''b0ss" gave the correct spelling. Etymology It is implied that the term is derived from b0ss, but means hello, used especially when greeting someone. The term can also be used to salute others. Used in relation to fellow friends of higher level or age. It can be used like -chan or -san in Japanese. I.E.: "ey b0ss" or just "b0ss". "EY B0SS I HAVE A SEIZURE" Known b0sses b0ss pls Filthy Frank (Honorary Title) Chin-Chin (True b0ss) Pizza place (by Pink Guy) Tanning Saloon (by Pink guy) Food (by Red Dick)Category:Terminology